New Beginnings New Me
by GummyCutie
Summary: Lucy gets kicked off the team then leaves fairy tale and goes to train only to become much stronger in the end and join a new guild that brings love and changes all their hearts. Not only changes the guild to be more happy and loving, but also the closed off new Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Guild is loud and partying as usual, brawls and flying tables everywhere. Everyone was happy except one, a certain blonde celestial mage. Lucy. She's been ignored and pushed aside for the past 4 months like she was nothing at all. Some will be rude and call her names and others will just ignore her and walk away. You ask why? Because Lisanna came back from the 'dead' as they say and it's all about her now. I can't be mad at lisanna for it because it isn't her fault. At least I don't think.

Not one person actually talks to me, they either ignore me like i'm not here or they glare at me like I did something. I just try to ignore it. I've been going on solo missions since my own team won't even spare me a glance and if they do its a deathly glare. I have to get my missions aproved from Master even since Mira is rude as hell for no reason. I'm to the point of just quiting the guild and moving on, I can't take it anymore. Reason why I am still around is hope that one day they will remember me or something. Well... Today is that day, but it's not something I should be happy about. At least I prepaired for this after the first month seeing Lisanna take my place on the team.

"Hey lucy, can we talk to you?" said someone from behind me and I already know who it is so I just look over my shoulder as a sign that I'm listening. It's team Natsu and Lisanna all smirking at me.

"We are kicking you out of the team for Lisanna." Natsu said with a grin.

I decide to endudlge myself and asked, "Why is that?"

Erza stepped forward and said, "You're weak for being on the strongest team to be blunt."

"Yeah and you complain to much." Gray said.

"Plus you were just a replacement for our Lisa-chan." said Natsu.

I just sat there with no emtions on my face, but bored because I already knew this was coming. I just needed another reason to leave and they gave it to me. By this time the guild went silent waiting for my reply.

"To tell ya the truth I'm thankful for you finally doing this, I wish you would have done it 2 months ago. Would have saved me time."

"What do you mean?! You should be crying and sobbing for us to not do this!" yelled Erza.

I keep calm and just simply say, "I've changed slightly after 4 months of harsh treatment from all my so called 'nakama'. I've just been waiting for another reason to quit and you gave me one. So thank you all for showing me how you treat people when someone comes back."

I sat up and walked to the bottom of the stairs and hollered for master to come out. In less then a minute he came out and sat on the railing. He knew this was coming, he could tell once his child started coming to him for aproval on missions.

"Remove my mark please." I said raising my right hand. There was some gasp and shocked looks.

"Yes my child. I'm sorry my brats put you through this." Master said raising his hand saying a small chant. My mark glowed and went away in sparkles. Without another word I turned and started walking towards the doors to leave. Stopping after I opened them and turning my head slightly.

"I hope you wont ignore and be harsh to anybody else like you did me, I went through so much pain all over again for 4 months now because of you. I thought we were family, but I was wrong. I will get stronger, but not for you, but for me. You are not my family or nakama anymore so you will not address me as so in the future." I said raising my right bare hand wave a small goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tale POV;**

"I'm very disappointed in this guild, You all pushed away a precious child and broke her. DID YOU NOT SEE THE HURT YOU ALL PUT HER THROUGH FOR 4 MONTHS?!" Master yelled furious from the rail.

People were crying or either looking away looking guilty. No one can refuse what they did. They all know they were the cause to push someone away.

"We don't need her anyways so be happy and lets party!" Lisanna cheered only to be glared at by a lot of mages.

"You did this on purpuse didn't you? Made us push her away and treat her bad just beause you were jealous?" asked Mira looking disapointed and hurt, knowing her own little sisters game already.

"Lucy was pointless to the guild anyways, she didn-" Lisanna stated only to be stopped by a slap across the face by Natsu.

"She wasn't pointless and what we did was wrong. I can't believe I listened to you about her and did what I did." Everyone agreed.

"Well all we can do now is go on with our lives and move on, being sad won't bring back my child!" said Master. "Oh and Team Natsu isn't allowed to go on jobs together for 2 months!"

He walked back to his office to cry while everyone was silent and going to get missions to leave. Team Nastu just sat down at a table silent feeling guilty.

**Lucy's POV;**

I was walking through the forest since I already had all my stuff at my old appartment packed and stored in the spirt world. I thought I'd live in the forest and train for a while so here I am running through the forest to help my stamina a little while I look for a good place to camp. I found a nice stream with a water fall. It was quiet beautiful and a perfect place for training. Smiling to myself, happy for once that I'm moving on even though I wanted to cry on the inside. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice I bumped into something and fell on my butt. I didn't just bump into something, but someone.

It turned around and stared at me while I stared at it, but i had a shocked face and widen my eyes. "Hello, may I ask your name young miss?" The dragon asked in a husky voice.

"Um... I'm Lucy Heartfilia and you?" I ask quietly trying to calm my beating heart.

"Haha I'm Arnologia. You may know me from the island where I attacked. I am sorry about that I was being suppose to just pick up Zeref, but you all attacked me. If I had known you were there I would have picked you up too my queen." He said while lowering his huge head. He's right I remember him from the S-class exams when we got trapped in fairy sphere for 7 years. Arcnologia isn't lying I can see it in his huge black eyes that he didn't want to attack, but what about the whole queen thing...

"Queen? and I forgive you for attacking , I am also sorry for what those Fairys did to you." I said while standing up and looking at him in awe. He was HUGE. Black and blue scales, but a gash on his side that was bleeding a little bit. I look into his eyes asking if I can help him silently. He nods his head so I move closer and start to clean the wound.

"This might sound crazy, but you are the queen of dragons. I'm here to take you to the dragon realm and train you of all different types of magic. That is if you accept? I am not a bad dragon like people make me out to be, I do care and love. I knew your mother before she past healing two of our own. She was the resent Queen for all of us. I am here to ask you if you would like to rule our realm and train to become stronge. I can tell you're very kind and forgiving just like your mother."

I look at him just thinking all this through. I finish cleaning his wound and sit down in front of him with my legs crossed. "I accept to this and wish to become stronger, I have nothing left here until I become stronger. I just have one request? Will you become my father?" I asked with a shakey voice looking down embarrassed to be asking this.

"I can see the pain and hurt in your eyes my child, tell me what has happened?"

So I told him my story, since my mother died my real father abused me and I ran away and ended up in a guild called Fairy tale. Then I told him how they ignored and kicked me out saying I was weak. Arcnologia would growl at some of the things I said, but I'd continue till I was done. I was was trying so hard to not cry, but a few silent tears fell down my cheeks and I put my face down staring at my hands. "So yeah now I'm here and now I have no friends or family because of them. I tried so hard to be strong and not cry, but look at me now. I'm crying like a little kid."

What happened next surprised me, I was pulled into a lap and hugged. I looked up to see it was Arcnologia in human form. Black shaggy hair, blue shirt, black pants. He looked like he was in his 30's, but one thing he looked pissed. You could see the rage in his eyes. He looked down at me and smiled slighty saying, "Cry, let it all out. From here on I'm your father and I won't allow anyone to hurt you anymore. You'll be stronger then any of those who hurt you when we are done training you. Crying isn't a weakness, it just shows you care and have emotions." When he said that a bunch of people walked out looking of pure rage and sadness for what they just heared. I look around and looked at my dad in questioning.

"I asked the dragons to come here when I bumped into you. I knew you were our queen so I wanted them to come introduce themselves before we head to the dragon realm. They heard your story and suport you 100%" father said. I let more tears come and fall in my lap and smiled at them. I hugged my dad and said thank you and cried more. I eventually fell asleep in his lap cuddled to his chest holding onto him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon's POV;**

We were all sitting there looking at Lucy while she slept in Arcnologia lap after crying. Igneel was the first to speak, "I want to kill my son and that guild of his for doing this to such a sweet girl, she has dealt with so much and this is what they do to her?! I'm sure I speak for everyone that this girl is apart of our family now and we won't allow that to happen again" Everyone nods in agreement.

"We should head back to our realm and prepare for training." Grandeeny stated. You could tell they were all trying to keep calm and not run off to knock some sense into that guild. Again everyone nodded and got up. Walking through a portal to their land and making there way to the palace. Most of them decided to walk in human form so they can stay next to Lucy while she's being carried by Arcnologia.

"Who gets the queen first for training?" Igneel asked.

"You can, but me and Reaper will teach her dark powers also just to balance everything. Only bad thing will be when she gets angry she will change apperance such as black hair and red eyes. We will also give her a scythe as another weapon to help." Arcnologia anouced and no one went against him. That was a start the day Lucy's life would change.

**Time skip~ 8 years Lucy's POV**

It's been 8 years since I started to train and I've changed a lot. My power is so powerful I have to wear 10 limiters just to keep it from knocking a actual human down. My hair now goes down to the middle of my back and I wear it up in a high side pony tail with my bangs hanging down to frame my face. Its still blonde with some red,blue,purple,black streaks through it, only when I become angry it changes fully black so I keep calm with my sound pod around my neck. I wear a grey halter top, black short shorts, and high top converse shoes one black and the other white, with a black cape with red linings. Can't forget my black and silver scythe hooked to my back with magic so it can't be taken or moved unless I touch it. My sound pod around my neck and is red and black. It sits on top of my red and white scarf that Uncle Igneel gave me. My limiters are 4 wrist bands (two each hand), 4 earings (also two each side), the scarf and a knecklace that Grandeeny gave me. Metalicana gave me the earings and all the other dragons pitched in on the wrist bands and clothes and sound pod.

Oh and I found an exceed, his name is Torch. He has black fur with a red belly. He is very protective of me as I am of him. I found him crying in the middle of the woods after a year of training and i asked him whats wrong. He said no body wanted him so I took him in and we became best friends during my training and we know everything about eachother. So today we decided to go back to Earthland and kick some ass.

"You know every year here equals one day on Earthland so you only been gone 8 days there." stated my dad. I look at him with surprise.

"HOLY CRAP! Thats so awesome, now I can go to a new guild and go to the GMG and beat up Natsu and them! No offence Unlce Igneel." I say with excitment bouncing up and down. All the dragons chuckle at me and smile so I smile back.

"You all know I love each and everyone of you like family right?" I asked looking around.

"We know Lucy, we love you too, You have trained hard and treated us so kindly even though we put you through crazy training. You learn fast child and we will protect you not just because we have to, but because we love you like our own." Grandeeny stepped forward and I ran to hug her with tears in my eyes.

"I love all of you so much! You may visit me or I shall visit anytime, I must go now to find a new guild." I stated and after all the hugs and waves we stepped through the portal. we ended up in front of the guild Sabertooth. I scowl and so does Torch as we look at eachother.

"Just wanna join this guild? Even though after what they did to you I'm sure you can handle it and change them." Torch asked while ploping down on my shoulder.

"Well lets see if they will accept us or even remember me. It has been a few months since the last GMG." I said. I pulled my hood over my head then kicked the doors open and walked in only to be stared at.

"Who are you? and what do you want?"

"We would like to join the guild and as for who we are... I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this is Torch" I said while taking my hood off to let my hair to hang to the side and put my hand on my hip smirking. People where gaping at me and others had a scowl on their faces. Minerva stepped forward.

"We dont accept weaklings here, I thought I already proved that when I beat you almost to death" she said while smirking.

"That was then, I've changed. I recommend not pissing me off or it wont be pretty." I stated while looking around and noticing the dragon duo and one exeed. I narrowed my eyes and looked at minerva again.

"May I ask where the little red exceed is that always praises the arogant blonde?"

"I have him somewhere because those two lost and the little runt pissed me off." she said while chuckling a little. I look back at the duo and seen hurt faces and a crying exceed. Torch touches my cheek making me look at him in front of my face.

"You need to calm down, I feel the same way but you can get him back for them." Torch said while hugging my chest so I pet him behind the ears and he purrs.

"May I request a battle between me and you again? If I win you give me Lector. I don't care if you allow me to join this guild or not, but I want him back for them over there. If you refuse I'll just get him myself." I said sternly and looked at her straight in the eyes. She laughs at me and I narrow my eyes. Fine want make fun of me then I'll just teleport him back.

I put Torch on my head and close my eyes. I chant a little spell under my breath and re-open my eyes and look down to see a sleeping exceed in my arms. I look up and see shocked faces and look at the duo only to see the other frog looking exceed crying and flying towards me. The black haired one has a stotic face, but you can tell he is relieved and the blonde guy was crying.

"Fro thanks fairy-san for bringing Lector back" said the little exceed in a frog suit and she was crying so I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her and same with Lector who was waking up.

"I'm not apart of that nasty guild anymore little one and your welcome cutie" I said while smiling at them.

"Who do you think you are!? It is non of your fucking business what we do with our members and you have no right to bring him back!" Minerva yelled and everyone one backed away but me. I narrowed my eyes at her as she started to run at me with her magic around her hand. I moved the two exceeds to one arm and grabbed my scythe off my back and twirled in my right hand glaring at her.

"Death sheild: Poison" I said lightly and let the bottom of my scyth hit the floor and a light black sheild went in front of us. Minerva hit it and screamed. She dropped to the floor holding her hand.

"Now are you going to try to hit us again? 'cause that would be stupid and this is my weakest sheild I know. Either call defeat right now and have an actual battle for my entrance later or let the poison spread." I stated calmly with no emtions. Putting my scythe back on my back pointy end facing the right side. I made the sheild go away and looked down at minerva waiting.

"She can heal you, you know?" Torch said from atop my head. Still no anwser, so I just walk past her and walk up to the duo and handed them their exceeds with a small smile.

"Alright I accept." she said. "You can join also just... take this poison away and I'll get the stamp."

Everyone looks at her like she's crazy, I just walk over to her and put my hand over her.

"Healing; Poison 100%" I said. A blue glow around her and the black that was going up her arm is now gone.

"What magic do you use? I thought it was just that weak celestial magic?" Minerva asked. I raise an eyebrow at her and looked at the guild and everyone was nodding.

"First of all, Summoning spirits isn't weak, It's quiet difficult and takes a lot of magic. Second I am a Dragon Queen, I use all magic pretty much. So I am a dragon slayer and other stuff that is to much to explain." I stated with no emtion on my face. I noticed their master was on the second floor, probably their the whole time. "I will battle the strongest team if you'd like all at once."

This got a lot of shocked looks and people backing away. Guild master laughed and agreed so I walk out back with everyone. I'm against Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga. I Put on my sound pods and play my music to keep me calm so I dont kill anyone. I look at them with no emtion and wait.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

They all shot their magic at me at once.

"Dragon air sheild" and all their attacks hit at once only to go behind me. I smirked and said my turn.

"Elemental dragon roar!" I yelled. All the elements going at them and it hits Rufus and Orga.

"Lightening fire punch!" I screamed and teleported infront of sting and punched him in the face and sent electricidy through his body. He screamed and fell to his knees. Rogue was coming at me from behind and minerva from my right. I yelled 'lucy kick' and hit rogue in the stomach.

"Shadow iron wing slash." I said calmly and it hit minerva and rogue. Their still standing so I just thought I'd get this over with and take out my scythe and slam the ground after I spin it.

"Black wave; knock out" i said just as my scythe was about to hit the ground then a wave of black went out and knocked them all out for good. I looked aroudn and everyones faces were either scared or shocked. I just huff and call torch over which he flys at full force into my chest. I put my sound pod around my neck and look at the ones on the ground.

I raise my hand while the other one is holding my scythe still and say, "Healing; 100% wake up" then a wave of blue went over their bodies and they all shot up looking around till they look at me. I just smile and hug Torch close to me.

"You don't have to accept me, I honestly could have taken you out in one hit, but that would have been boring." I said while putting my scythe back on my back and rubbing my cheek against Torches.

"If you all must know Lulu here has 10 limiters on and if she gets mad she changes apperance and will let loose a massive amount of magic even if she still has the limiters on. Lulu came here because those fairys were horrible to her so she left and trained. She really is a Queen and wants to add to our family. We can go to a different guild if you would not like us here." Torch said looking at them. I smile and scratch behind his ears and hug him to my chest more.

"You may join." master said.

"YAY!" me and Torch said in unison smiling at everyone. Causing the boys in the guild to blush because of her smile. So we walk in the guild and stand in the middle when guild master and minerva walked up with the stamp.

"What color and where?"

"Red left side bottom tummy" I said while moving my cape a little to be stamped on my toned stomach. Torch choose back white. We smile and look around to everyone staring at us.

"Um... Well, y'all need to lighten up! Talk, ask questions, do anything! We are family now!" I yelled feeling weird in silence. I looked at the guild master and smiled and pointed at him.

"Your gonna be my uncle Jiemma-" then pointed at minerva "- and your gonna be my cousin/sister/best friend 'cause I know you need one" I said smiling at them.

Everyone was scared for the reply and if I will get punishment, but was only greated by laughing and being glomped by minerva.

"OH MY GOSHHHHHH! I got a best friend now that isn't scared of me!"

"Well can't complain! Something about you makes me love ya! HAHAHAHA!" Uncle jiemma said while laughing. I smiled as bright as I could and laughed with them while everyone was just shocked and feel over anime style.

"So lu-chan, what did those fairies do to you and how did you get here? I'm sure everyone is wondering here." Min-chan asked.

"Well Min-chan, Everybody, after the GMG the guild..." I went on explaining everything about what happened and how I met the dragons. I just smiled sadly at the end while Torch rubbed his cheek against mine for comfort so I pet his head looking up at everyone.

"We are going to rip those fairies apart for ever treating you like that!" Min-chan yelled with the look of rage and same with everyone else. Some were even growling.

"Now I want to deffinetly fight that salamander again! All they did was yell and talk about nakama and shit and they go and do this!?" shouted Sting.

"I agree, they are quiet dumb to do that to such a sweet girl." rogue stated looking as stotic as ever.

"Oh yeah! You two can you light your hands with your magic please" I ask sweetly. They just look at me like I'm crazy, but do it anyways. I walk over and eat it silently and smile at them.

"Not bad, almost like your parents. Thank you though! I was hungry." I said smiling. They just look dumbfounded.

"Our dragons are dead... How do you...Know?" They asked in unison.

"My mother gave her life to heal them and get all dragons back to the dragon realm before she died." I stated looking down.

_'We basically killed her mother' _they thought at the same time. Torch walked over and grabbed my leg hugging it, I pick him up and rub my cheek against his and look up. I feel guilty now because they look guilty...

"Its ok guys, I hope we can be best friends. I don't hold grudges or hate you. Shit happens and look where we are now. Everyone in this guild is strong and I hope like family. If its not then I'll make it family. We move on and be happy, not worry about the past." I said look around smiling. I hug the boys and kiss their cheeks smiling and looking at everyone.

"LET'S PARTY!" I shouted only to be greated by shouts of joy. I smiled at everyone and put Torch on my head and looked back at the boys with their exceeds just looking at me.

"I can't help it! Your exceeds are so freaking adorable! And so are you guys!" I said making them all blush even the exceeds.

"Of course I am! I'm the great Sting Eucliffe."

"Arogant and high ego, slight downer." I stated calmly looking at rogue raising a eye brow.

"Thanks?" He said awkwardly which makes me giggle.

"Quiet and emtionless on the outside, Kind of how I am sometimes so I can't complain." I said giggling.

"Oi, blondie thanks for bringing Lector back!" Sting said.

"Your blonde too light bulb, and your welcome. I noticed he wasn't here since he was always with ya at the GMG. Poor little guy-" I say quietly frowning"- how is he anyways?"

"I'm great thanks to you!" Lector said while flying into my chest hugging it. so I hug him back smiling and looking up to see Fro looking sad about not getting hugged. I open my arm and invite her in which she flys full force crying. I look at them questionally 'cause now they both crying.

"Wha-whats wrong?" i asked with my eyes widening. "I'm so sorry if I made ya'll cry! I didn't mean to beat up the boys, I'm sorry I'll stay away from them! Just stop crying cuties"

"It-its not that, its just y-your so kind! Please b- be our mothers?!"

"Fro thinks s- so too!"

I look at the boys for a 'ok' on the matter with a questioning look and they just nod their heads looking a little surprised. So I smile and looked down, I put them on one side and put up Torch off my head and hug him to me like the other two.

"How do you feel having a brother and sister boo?" I asked using my nickname for him. He nods looking at me with a smile so I smile back and look at them.

"Well now my family even bigger, I'd be glad to be your mother!" Smiling at them, hugging them to me. "Now who wants candy or fish? My treat!" and at that they all perk up and start flying. Ended up they all wanted candy so I just equipped three lollipops and sat at the bar laughing at their cuteness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rogues POV**

I just watched in awe as Fro and Lector just automatically fell in love with this girl, even asked her to be their mother. She sure is special, Fro has never done that before. This girl even saved Lector right when she got here and protected him along with Fro. She's so sweet and an awesome fighter. I'm sure Sting agrees, this girl is special and we are not letting her go. Those fairy bastards hurt her, I'm sure others have too. For some reason it makes my blood boil thinking about someone hurting her. I look at Sting and it looks like he is thinking the same thing. I look back at her to see she's giggling at the exceeds eating while shes sitting at the bar talking to them. She looks at us and motions for use to come over and sit, so I do same with Sting.

"You know you don't gotta be stotic around me right Rios?" she said look at me, I just look bad a bit surprised with the nickname. I blush looking away only to hear giggling.

"And you, are now Nova and don't be such a arogant ego maniac" pointing at Sting while sticking out her tongue laughing with the exceeds because of the look Sting gives. I end up snickering a little. After that we all end up talking about random things, even I was talking and laughing with them. We talked for hours then realized it was night and all the exceeds where sleeping. Torch was on Lucys head and Fro and Lector were sleeping in her lap and arms.

"Well I should have probably looked for a freaking place for me and Torch to live." She said in a huff looking disappointed. I look over at Sting questioning if its ok, which he looks at me the same so we nod.

"You can stay with us luce, we have an extra bedroom and bathroom." I said calmly, even though on the inside I was really hoping she would say yes.

"Really? We don't want to intrude on you guys."

"Nah! We are sure, can't leave ya alone. Plus I'm sure Lector and Fro would be super happy their mother lives with us." Sting said looking excited to have her just as much as I was on the inside.

"We would love too! Thank you both really." She said looking at us with a smile which makes us both blush and nod. She hands us the exceeds and picks Torch off her head and craddles him and rubs her cheek against his while he sleeps. I wonder why she always does that. As if reading my mind.

"I do this 'cause it calms both of us down and it makes him feel like hes not alone anymore, he has always liked it. Ecspecially when he crys." She said looking at him with so much love you can see it and can't help but smile. So we all get up and say bye and start walking towards our house. I don't know about sting, but I'm already in love with this girl. I can't help it. I think Sting is too...

**Stings POV**

THIS CHICK! Holy shit I'm in love! She's so amazing, shes super sweet and knows how to fight. She even brought Lector back for me and made the whole guild like a family in just one day, Imagin longer. You can tell shes hurt when you look into her eyes and that makes my blood boil. Whoever hurt her will pay, I can tell Rogue thinks the same thing. While we are walking to the house I look at him and he looks at me. I can tell we both are in love with this girl. I think shes our mate, and I'm just going to have to accept to share her. At least its with my best friend.

Once we get to the house we show her around and show her the room they will stay in, she ends up calling out her spirit for her stuff. It was a maid with pink hair and chains on her wrists. Stotic like Rogue, but one thing that made both of us look at Blondie like she was crazy. Her spirit asked for punishment?! After Blondie explained that Virgo always asks for that no matter what and she won't change even though she never gives her punishment. While she explained all her stuff was in here like a desk with a bunch of papers and books and some suit cases I'm guessing have clothing. At least we already had a queen size bed put in here long time ago. We all say goodnight and go to our rooms, little did she know me and rogue snuck back in her room with the exceeds to sleep in her bed with her.

**Lucys POV**

I wake up slowly, but feel so warm and comfortable so I snuggle closer breathing in to smell quite a few smells, only to feel something tighten around me. My eyes open so fast only to see Rios and Nova cuddling into me on either side, Rios has his arm around my shoulders with my head laying on his chest while Nova had his arm around my waist spooning me. I have a huge blush and giggle a little. I look around to see Fro laying on Rios stomach curled up, Torch curled up next to my stomach and Lector next to him. My leg across Rios's and my other leg in the middle of Novas while my arm laying on Rios chest. I just giggle and lay my head down.

"What are you giggling about?" A husky sleepy voice asked. I looked up to see Rios have one eye open smiling a little. I giggle again.

"It's only been one day and all of you sneak into my bed cuddling with me. Quite odd, but very wam"

"Well we couldn't resist your smell, strawberries and vanilla." another husky voice said while tightening its grip on my waist. I giggle again.

"You know I should be mad while 'Lucy kicking' y'all out of my bed, but this is nice. Honestly I never allowed Natsu to stay when I woke up so you both should feel happy." I stated while snuggling into Rios chest a little. They growl lowly at the mention of Natsu I'm guessing.

"Don't be mad, not like I could control it. He'd jump in my window in the middle of the night while I was sleeping. When I woke up I'd kick him out of my bed and push him out the window where he came from." I said only to get more growls.

"Good, He's a stupid bastard that doesn't deserve this." Nova said while snuggling into my back. Damn, what is up with them. It's weird that I'm perfectly ok with this, usually I'm not. Ohhhhhhhhhhh... Maybe they are my mates... Oh crap... Two of them?!

"Well you guys want breakfast?" I questioned not wanting to let the mate thing get to me to much. I'll give it time. For now I'll just get to know em, even if they are my mates.

"Yosh!" They both reply so I sit up to put my hair up in a high pony tail and crawl to the end of the bed on all fours. Little did I know the boys got nose bleeds and blushing madly.

I get a pair of clothes to change into and go into the bathroom. My pjs are only shorts and a tank top so I change into my usual which is a grey halter top that shows my belly and black short shorts and high top converse one each color and put on my scarf. I walk out to see only the exceeds waking up so I picked em up while putting my sound pod around my neck and walked to the kitchen to start cooking. I set them on the table and start to cook pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I end up cooking a lot because I know dragon slayers can eat for 3 people each.

Once I am done serve plates and sit down only to watch Nova go crazy eating making a mess and Rios eat with more manners. I giggle and start to eat myself.

"This food is so amazing!" they all say but Torch who smiles at them.

"Lulu is a good and fast cook, she usually has her sound pod on singing while doing it. Its amazing! Shes truly amazing!" Torch praises while I have a huge blush and look away mumbling about how hes crazy and doesn;t know what hes talking about.

"Fro wants to hear mommy sing!"

"Me too!" The others agree. I look at them like they are crazy and blushing.

"I'm not a good singer and I'm to shy when I know someones listening." I squeaked while blushing and looking away. Twirling the tips of my hair with my fingers. I sat up grabbed the dishes when everyone was done and got ready to wash them, before I started I asked what was the plan for today and they said getting to know the guild and maybe a job if I wanted.

"I know you guys are on a team, but would it be ok if we tag along on a mission?" I ask shyly looking down while doing dishes.

"We were going to ask if you'd like to join our team, seeing as Fro and Lector have become very attached to you and we have also plus we live together." Rios asked. I look at Torch to see what he says.

"Please Lulu I wanna stay with them! I like the boys, they can protect you and I can stay with my brother and sister also! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!" Torch begged. I smile at him while he sits on my head. Since I'm done with the dishes I look at them and they all have hopeful looks so I giggle.

"You don't have to beg, I'd love to! I just wanted to make sure Torch was ok with it before I jumped in. I mean I let all of you sleep in my bed and didn't kick your asses so I think it was a clear answer." I said excitedly with a smile. Everyone cheered and all agreed to head to the guild so I hurried and got my cape and attached my scythe before heading out. We all talked and laughed till we got to the guild. I smirked.

I Kicked open the doors and walked in, " WE'RE HERE!" I yelled with a big smile. Everyone cheered and hugged me. Well Min-chan glomped me and went into chibi mode which everyone fell over anime style and I laughed. I talked with everyone for a little bit and laughed with them. After a couple hours I decided to go tell Uncle about the team. So I called the boys over and walked up the stairs to his office. I knocked and went in with them behind me.

"Unlce jiemma~! I'm joining the dragon boys here, is that ok?" I asked looking at him with hope and he laughs.

"Of course child!" he says cheerfully so I ran up to him and hugged him thanking him then I notice a pile of paper.

"Are these all from the council?" I asked curiously.

"Yes sadly complaints and such, very annoying." He said in a huff of annoyance.

"When I get back from a mission I won't mind helping you fill these out and get them done faster Uncle, my original father taught me business stuff and such I could help out a great deal. Maybe even talk to the council about some stuff, if you'd like?" I asked sweetly looking at him with my hands behind my back and leaning forward a little bit smiling at the shocked faces of my new team and the masters.

"You really are an angel! First you don't make me feel old by not calling me gramps or anything like that, add me to your family after what my guild has done to you, befriended my daughter, make the guild more cheery, now offering to help so much?!" This time he hugged me and lifted me off the ground and I giggled and hugged back.

"Of course Uncle! I always forgive and I have no problem helping you all! I love all of you and that includes you! So once I get back I will help with paperwork and talk to the counsil about the guild." I said smiling at him he nods his head so I walk out with the boys behind me smiling at me.

**Master Jiemmas POV**

That child is truely an angel. She makes the guild better and aslo myself and my daughter. Whoever hurts her will personally be crushed by me. Now back to paperwork and such.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rogues POV**

After we left masters office me and Sting were both smiling at the cheerful blonde skipping around the guild talking to everyone. She asked us to watch her scythe so she doesnt accidently hurt someone while walking around. Sting was picking an S-class mission for us and I was just watching Lucy talk to people and making everyone smile. The guild has never been like this, so Lucy was really changing it for the good just by being herself. What master said is really true, she is an angel.

After an hour me and Sting decided it was time to leave so we called Lucy and the exceeds over. I handed the scythe to her and she twirled it around then attached it to her back with a smile. I wonder how the heck she holds the scythe in place while wearing a cape like me.

She must have read my facial expression because she answered, "I don't know why I twirl it, its just fun and I attach it by magic that holds it in place and no one but me can take it unless I allow them to like you two."

"Be happy Lulu trust you with her scythe, Shes very protective of it along with me. She must really trust you two to hold me and her scythe. Lulu would 'Lucy kick' anyone that would try to touch one of us and send them through a wall or a huge dent in the ground." Torch stated from her shoulder and Lucy was blushing. Awe she's so adorable! And protective, I like it!

We wave bye to the guild and start walking towards the train station. Lucy is between us and any guy that would openly stare at our Luce would be glared at by both of us and they'd run away. Lucy put on here sound pop and walked with her hands behind her back smiling. She was beautiful and so cute. I blush and look forward to see Sting do the same thing. Yup we are both in love and gonna have to share... Oh well!

**Torches POV**

I was just sitting on my moms shoulder snickering at the boys noticing the blush, they really do like my lulu. I can tell that she likes them too so its ok. Plus I have a brother and sister that love mom just as much as me and we are like a big family now. I look at Lulu to see shes humming so I tap her cheek to get her attention. She lifts the speaker off her ear and looks at me smiling. I hear the song thats playing and making me jump up and fly around her and she giggles.

"Can you put that on loud and restart please mommy?!" I yell begging and she giggles and nods while putting the sound pod around her neck and flipping the speakers outward and replayed the song for me. It was I like it loud by Nightcore.

Lulu ended up putting her scythe in her equipped storage so she doesnt hurt anyone since I know how we get with this song. We were twirling around singing and giggling, we didn't care we were out in public. This was fun and we always did it. Mom looked at the other exceeds to see them wanting to join so she waves them over since we were a little ahead of the boys and they fly right over doing a dnace that made us laugh and sing.

My mom was truely amazing and didn't care if people seen her being silly with us which everyone seen that and smiled at her while she was singing to the songs that were playing while waking to the train. Eventually we turned of the music and we exceeds just ploped down on mom and I rubbed my cheek against hers. She giggled and scratched me behind my ears which makes me purr. I look at the boys behind us to see they were smiling even Rogue-kun was smiling! Mom truely is amazing no matter what.

**Stings POV**

Me and rogue just watched Luce and the exceeds sing and dance around. It was very cute and made me smile. "She doesn't even care that we are in public, Torch asked her to do something and she did it. Now look they are all smiling and having fun without a care in the world. She truely is amazing isn't she?" I asked looking at rogue seeing him smile.

"Yes, she's really something else. Have you noticed the whole guild, even master are all cheery and happy?" he asked while still looking at them.

"She's only been at the guild for like 2 days and they all love her! She did change them in such a short time and us for that matter. I know you feel the same way when you look at Luce." I stated while smiling watching Lector twirling with her and the others.

"If she will allow it we can share her, You are my best friend and the exceeds seem to have no problem with it since they took a liking to her when she first came." he said looking at me breifly.

"Yeah so we came to an agreement, protect her and love her equally and share. Nothing wrong with having two mates, better then just one right?" I chuckle and so does he while nodding. Good we got that situated and settled.

They settled down after dancing aroud and singing and all the exceeds were sitting on luce giggling. Torch rubbed up against Luce's cheek while on her shoulder then looked at me and rogue. He smiled at us as if saying he allows us around her. As if on que...

"I am very protective of my mom, I will allow you two to protect her and love her. I can tell we are like a big family and Lulu is very important to me so please don't hurt her like those fairies did and her father. I haven't seen her this happy and it means a lot to me to see her like this." He stated while Luce was bright red pulling her hood over her head trying to hide.

"You're very embarrassing boo stoppppppppppppp, if they don't want to then they don't have toooooooooooo" she whined with her face down. Hehe shes so cute, I look over to see rogue smirking. We both step infront of her and i tilt her chin up to look at us. We both pinch each side of her cheeks lightly smiling at her.

"You're sooooo adorable luce!" I said smiling.

"We will protect you 'cause we care and I agree with Sting you are most adorable" said a smiling rogue. Her face flush and looks at us with those big chocolatey eyes then smilings. Grabing one of each of our cheeks and pinches em.

"I guess we are just a group full of adorable things! Now may we get going on this mission so I can get back to go shopping with Min-chan and help Uncle with stuff?" Luce said with putting her hand on the side of my cheek slightly under my chin and same with rogue. She kissed our cheeks then skipped of with the exceeds leaving us blushing behind. This girl is a tease, an adorable tease and rogue knows it too. We just laugh and walk on either side of her stepping on the train.

**Lucys POV**

Once we get seated everyone came on my side of the cart and were all on me literally! Torch was on my head, Rios head was in my lap cuddling my tummy, Sting was laying on my shoulder cuddling my arm, Fro was cuddled into my neck on my opposite shoulder, and lecter curled up on my chest since I was at a laying angle almost.

"Am I a pillow for everyone?!" I whispered/yelled.

"You're so comfortable and smell really good!" Nova said while putting his face in my neck and snuggling in. I just play with Rios hair while he does a content sigh and a little growl when I stop to test it. I giggled at them and just smiled. When the train started the two turn green slightly.

"I could... I could help with your motion sickness if you'd like Rios, Nova?" I asked quietly.

"ple-urgh-ase help" they asked and I giggled again. Casting the spell over them and seeing the green go away and they both sigh in relief.

"Thank you!" They again say at the same time which makes me giggle again. I go back to playing with Rios hair.

"So whats the mission?" I ask

"Take down a few vulcans near the councils place." Nova said simply.

"Is it ok if I stop by their place after we beat up the perverted vulcans?"

"Of course, Thats why Sting choose this job for you."

"Thanks guys! Your the best!" I said smiling while they just cuddle in closer to me sighing contently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucys POV**

After we woke up to get off the train we headed towards the majors office. We ended up at a huge mansion almost the size of my old one. Pretty garden also, the guards were pretty mean towards the boys, but they just let it pass. we walked up to the front door and I knocked loudly. A man in his 30s maybe answered the door and his face brightened up when he saw us, more specifically me.

"Hello we are here for the job requested to Sabertooth. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and these ar my partners Rogue Chenney and Sting Eucliffe. This is Torch, Lector, and Frosh." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"The Lucy Heartfilia!? My my what a lucky day for me to met such a lovely lady finally!" the major said with hearts in his eyes. Awe great a pervert! why? why? why?

"Thanks, I'm nothing great. Anyways may we talk about this mission you have requested?" I asked sweetly trying to hide my annoyance.

"Ah! yes yes come in. What am I thinking leaving such a beautiful woman outside!" he said. I look at Torch to also see the annoyance for the man in his eyes. He rubs his cheek against mine to calm us down. I look back at the boys to see them have scowls on their faces. Yup this is gonna be a pain in the ass. We all walk in and go to sit down on the couch with me in the middle.

"Let's get to the point Their is 6 vulcans in the forest next to us and they won't leave us alone. Get rid of them seeing as I have a ball tomorrow. If you get the job done you will be invited to the ball also and I will give you outfits." the major said and I looked at the boys silently asking if we can go. They look at me then at eachother then back to me to nod. I smile at them and say we accept.

"Oh thats wonderful then I may whoo Miss. Heartfilia to be my wife and we will have children and such!" he said only to get growls from the boys.

"I... Um... Well one I'm already being whoo'd by two someones so that spots take I am sorry and two I... I can't have children anyways so no children for me mr." I stated "Also I don't know if you're going off when I was rich and lived with my father or such but I don't live these kinds of lives anymore. I am sorry." I said while lifting my hood over my head to hide my face and stand up. I leave the house and summon my scythe twirling it then connecting it while walking out the gates.

**Torchs POV**

I watch as mom got up without another word and walked out the house we all followed a little bit behind while she summons her scythe. I can tell shes in pain, I know why she can't have actual children either and its makes me so mad. I need to explain to the others before they ask. So I sit on Rogues shoulder and tap his cheek, he looks at me with worry, but questioning so I tell them to fall back a little bit.

"I'm sure you all are wondering about why Lulu can't have children? I'm sure she won't mind me telling you while we walk towards the hotel. She can't have children because of her father, when she was little about 11 a year after her mother died her dad would abuse her and blame her for the death of his wife. He would kick her very hard in that tummy area to much and he once stabbed her there because he got to carried away with the abuse. It went on for a couple more years until she ran away at 16 after all the abuse and neglect he gave her. Grandeeny, the sky dragon, said that she could not have children every with things being the way they happened. I honestly don't know how Lulu still smiles and makes it through life knowing what she went through. Then the guild did that to her and yet she still stands tall and happy. She barely crys, just smiles sadly. Thats why I'm protective of her and thats why she's my mom. Lulu just wants a family that loves her, thats why I trust all of you so much with my precious Lulu 'cause she's going to break one of these times." I said sadly looking down the whole time.

I look up to see Fro and Lector crying and Sting and Rogue sad but angry at the same time.

"How can someone do that to their own daughter!? and how can she stand to be so happy after years of torture!?" Sting asks.

"Lulu is a very forgiving person, when she came back from the 7 year gape thing to find her father dead already she forgave him. I don't know how she does it, but she does. And from my understanding she's never told anyone any of this besides me and I know she would want you guys to know. She has never trusted someone besides me and dragons even though she wouldn't tell them things she did with me." I said still sitting on Rogues shoulder looking at the back of Lulu. I know she heard all of this.

**Sting and Rogues POV**

How the hell does she smile everyday and laugh after that kind of treatment?! To top it off she forgave the man?! We vow to protect her no matter what now. After all we are her mates.

"Torch, I know this might be weird or awkward, but seeing as how Luce took in Fro and Lector as her children, we would like to know if you will become our son for both of us I'm sure Sting agrees, plus it will make Luce happy." Rogue said looking at Luce then Torch. Sting nodded in agreement then Torch started crying then hugged me then Sting.

"I would love to! And if it makes Lulu happy then make that a double yes! I know she just wants a family and this is good for her. I'm glad you all accept me and her for the most part." he said. Then out of no where I''m being hugged I look down to see Luce with her arms wrapped around my neck. I smile and hug her back. She must have put her scythe away thank god.

"Thank you for accepting him like your son Rios..." she said quietly then got off and jumped on Sting saying the same thing. Makes us smile at her.

"No problem, We can always add to our family and if he accepts us to be around you then we can accept him like our own." Sting said smiling at her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Rogue wraps his arm around her waist smiling too.

We both see tear go down her cheeks and we look at eachother before stop walking and looking at her again. She smiles up at us saying, "I'm just so happy, Me and Torch were scared no one would like us and we always wanted a family. Look at us Torch, we got a family in just 2 days and a huge one at that, but this one is what counts the most."

Torch hugged her crying too then rubbed his cheek against hers and she cried more. "I'm sorry I'm crying like a little baby, those fairies were right I guess. hehe." she says sadly looking down in disappointment.

"Fro thinks mommy is very strong for being able to cry about these things, Fro thinks the things she went through were not fair and yet you still smile and laugh. Fro thinks mommy deserves at least to be able to cry once in a while as long as we are around to wipe those tears away." Frosh said while wiping her tears away for her and lifting her face to look at us.

"Fro is right luce, we are all here to help and wipe those tears away. You are not a cry baby and whoever says it again will get a fist full of light in the face." sting says while holding a fist in the air. That gets a couple giggles from Frosh and luce.

"YOSH! Got you to smile and giggle! hahahahaha!" Sting said while doing a fist pump. That earned more giggles.

"Ok so shall we get this job over now and prepare for that ball or stand around being giggling fist pumping fools" a smirking rogue asked. That earned a few more giggles and they all agreed to going to the job.

_If she can't have real children then we can deal with just having exceeds as our children, We already look like a happy family. _They both thought smiling at the now smiling girl between them hugging the exceeds to her.

**Torchs POV**

I'm so happy we have found a place where we belong! Now we are just walking through the woods looking for the vulcans. All of a sudden we hear, "WOMAN!"

We all shudder then look around before we know it Lulu was grabbed from behind and dragged. oooohhhhh nooooo she is not going to be happy about that.

"Um... We either back away now or you two attack them before Lulu gets to pissed." I stated looking at moms face which is trying to keep calm.

The boys attack the extra vulcans but then one attacked us exceeds and we squeaked trying to fly away. I say in the corner of my eye that Lulu was getting mad and fast.

"STAY AWAY FROM GIRLIE SHES OURS NOW!" one of the vulcans yelled while chasing us then all of a sudden the vulcan that was chasing us was now in a huge dent in the ground looking very hurt. If that happened then...

" Oh no." I said backing away with the exceeds waiting for the forest to be demolished now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stings POV**

I was just attacking a vulcan when all of a sudden I heard a huge blow like someone smashing something. I Look behind me to find the exceeds backing away looking at something then the dust cleared and there stood luce, but its a very scary one! She was now wearing a black like jumper suit unzipped all the way down to her bottom stomach and had a silver bikini on. The collor was sticking up and she had a gray wrist band from her elbow down, with thigh high black boots (outift edo lucy wears). What was different was the black hair, red eyes, dragon tail and wings coming out her back that were black with blue swirls and black scales across her face. She looks pissed and about ready to crush anyone in her path.

"Oi! what pissed her off!?" I yelled at the exceeds.

"We were getting chased and she was being dragged, she does not like when things mess with people she cares about! We have to calm her down!" Torch yelled back and I looked at rogue who was just as surprised.

All of a sudden a vulcan jumps out and is about to attack Rogue, but something just jumped infront of it and sent it flying breaking a path of trees.

"Keep attacking them and the next 'Lucy kick' will be the end of you, I do not like that you are perverts!" Luce yelled as another one came out and tried to attack her so she wrapped her tail around its neck and threw him to the ground hard then jumped on his chest causing a dent in the earth. "What did I say?" she says crouching down to look at it.

She then looks towards me then vanishes and I turn around to see another vulcan down with her scythe at its neck. She lets off a burst of a huge magic wave that brings me to my knees. Shit she's stronge! Luce lifts the vulcan up by the throat then 'lucy kicked' him so hard he made a hole in the ground then she vanished again was in the middle of all of us twirling her scythe smirking while her tale swished back and forth. Got to admit she is very sexy like this, but also scary.

"Demon wave; Vulcans" then hit the bottom of her scythe on the ground and a huge wave went out. You heard screams then nothing. We all looked at luce and she was trying to calm down you could tell. Her scythe disappeared and she fell to her knees and hands.

**Rogue POV**

Holy shit shes scary like this, I see why Torch was scared of it, I'm glad we are not her enemies! She falls to her knees and hands, she looks like shes struggling to calm down. Torch walks over to her and hugs her thigh saying its ok.

I walk over and sit down in front of her, " You ok luce?" I asked quietly.

"I- I can't... I c-can't calm down" she says looking down at the ground "They were chasing the kids and... and I snapped... I'm sorry..." She looks ready to break.

"I'd back up a little she lets of a little wave when she goes back and screams very loud because it hurts her to go back, a huge magica circle will go abover her too. She just needs to calm down on her own." Torch said looking sad.

"This hurts her?!" Sting said coming up and sitting down next to me.

"Her inner dragon is going back in and it is painful." he said having tears well up in his eyes looking at his mom. "I told you to not do it and calm down mom, not do this to yourself."

"Its ok boo, they were chasing you and dragging me away being perverts. I wasn't going to allow that plus they were trying to surprised attack Rios and Nova. I'm not going to allow that and you know that." she said as a few tears fell to the ground.

"Back up please, you too Torch." We all backed up. Fro and Torch sat in my lap and Lector sat in Stings. Then a huge black cirlce went above her and her wings went stretched out. She was still sitting on all fours then started to scream. You could feel little waves of her magic and see her wings and tail start to go back. It was very painful just to watch, hearing her scream.

I covered my ears and looked at her with sad eyes knowing if i was in pain watching, she was going through it 10x worse. Then the magic circle went away and Lucy was left there breathing heavy, but she looked normal again. Fro, Torch, and Lector walked up to her crying. Sad that they had to see their mother go through such a thing. Lucy sat back on her knees looking at them with a sad smile and scooped up the exceeds hugging them. She sat them down and got up only to fall over on her side and roll on her back breathing heavy. I look at Sting and he looked very worried and sad also.

"Oi blondie! Don't do that again! I almost cried just watching that and I'm the great Sting Eucliffe! I don't cry!" he stated still looking worried and walked over to her.

"I agree, That pained me just to watch. No more doing that, we won't allow it." I said walking over to them and sat down looking down at her. She looked so tired and in pain and ready to cry.

"I'm sorry, I was just so mad. No one hurts my family. I don't care if it puts me through pain I will protect weither y'all like it or not." She said patting Lector on the head. Shedding a few tears looking at everyone.

"Well its almost night how about one of us go tell the major we got the job done and the other carry me to the hotel because it hurts to move and I'm to tired." Lucy said looking at me and Sting.

"I'll go get the reward and tell him we will be at his house tomorrow afternoon for the ball" Sting said looking at Lucy with and a sad look. Getting up and waiting for me to pick up Lucy bridle style with her arms wrapped around my shoulder and neck. She looked at me with a blush and hide her face in my chest. Hehe how cute.

"We can get one room and one big bed since y'all will just sneak in my bed anyways. Fro, Lector, Torch are you guys going with your dad or us?" Lucy asked looking at them. I blush because it was true I'd just sneak in again same with Sting.

The exceeds choose to go with us while Sting run quickly to the majors. and we finally get to the hotel and end up getting a room with a king size bed so I laid Lucy down find out a while ago that she was asleep when we started walking. All the exceeds were asleep also, curling up next to Lucy. I smiled at this and go to take a quick shower. When I get out I see Sting sitting on the floor staring at the floor. So I go and sit next to him quietly.

"We have to keep Blondie from getting angry again, I can't go through that again."stated Sting narrowing his eyes at the floor.

"I agree, after everything we learned today it makes me just want to protect her more." I said calmly.

"I still can't believe her own father..." He said sadly. and I nodded in agreement.

"Then her screaming in pain just added to it, I wanted to beat whoever got in my way. How does she deal with it all?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I have no clue, all I know is we can help easy that pain and protect her. She is strong, to be able to smile after all that. One thing I can tell is we are her mates and have to help her."

"I agree she is very strong, and very important to us, so let's protect her the best we can and same with Torch, he is our son now." and I nodded. I was deffinetly not allowing her to get angry again and we will make sure she is smiling and laughing.

Little did they know the others were all awake and listening. Smiling at eachother they go back to sleep still being to tired.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nobodys POV**

We all woke up to be tangled together and cuddling, even the exceeds were in the mess, it was really cute. We all laughed and got up to get ready. Lucy was taking a shower and the boys were making food for everyone and the exceeds were talking, playing around.

While Lucy was taking a shower you could hear her singing and everyone outside the bathroom were enjoying it. She really has a good voice and that just makes the boys fall more and more for her.

She came out wearing the usual with out the cape and went to sit down next to everyone smiling. Everyone was laughing and chatting about things after eating then decided to head to the majors place to get ready. Lucy and Sting ended up bickering at eachother all the way there while Rogue just snickered in the back of them.

"Blondie, blondie, blondie!" Sting yelled at her.

"Your blonde too! LIght bulb! Wait I know! Stingy-bee! Hahahahahahahaha" Lucy shot back laughing holding her sides because the face she recieved from him. She ended up unconsiously re-equipping her scythe and twirling while skipping down the path.

"Lulu does that without thinking. I think it makes her calm knowing she has the gift she got from her dragon father, Arcnologia." stated Torch while sitting on Stings shoulder explaining to the confused faces as to why she would randomly do that. The boys nodded their heads in understanding manner watching her.

"Oi! Nova, Rios! You sure you want to do this? I don't want you to be uncomfortable wearing dress clothes and dancing." Lucy turned around walking backwards.

"I'm fine with it" Rogue said calmly.

"I'm the great Sting Eucluiffe! Of course I'm ok with nice clothes and dancing! Plus if we get to see you in a dress it makes it all ok!" Sting basically shouted. Lucy blushed and turned around with her hands on her cheeks. _'Nova is really arogant and a playboy now'_ Lucy thought.

They made it to the Majors house and of course the guards and mahor himself were all fawning and drooling over Lucy. Earning growls from the boys and even cats! The major had a maid show them to their rooms and had outfits set out. The boys had suits, Stings had a white suit with black shirt and Rogue had black suit with white shirt. They walked out waiting for Lucy while growling at the crazy major still fawning over their Luce.

The exceeds came out from her room smiling at her from the door then the maid came out waiting also. You could hear them encouraging her to come out and that she was really pretty. Sting and Rogue were watching watching them curiously untill lucy stepped out and the boys breath hitched.

"I feel silly..." She whined while walking out to look at everyones faces and giggled letting her worry dissolve away. Lucy was wearing a strapless pink dress that covered her feet, had rufflus and a white flower on the bottom. Fit snuggle against her top half with her hair in a bun with her bangs shapping her face (Just like when she went to confront her father in the actual show).

"I was not wearing heals so I am wearing my converse, Since I so happen to have pink ones in my storage it kinda goes with it" Lucy said quietly looking down at herself.

The dragon slayers didn't know what to say._ 'She's so beautiful'_ they both thought at the same time. She walked over to them smileing with her head tilted to the side a little with an eye brow raised waiting for someone to say something.

"You look marvalous my dear! Very beautiful! Took my breath away." The major said smiling with hearts in his eyes. Lucy smiled at him and did a little curtsy looking back at the boys gawking at her.

Rogue stepped forward and grabbed her hand, "You look beautiful Lucy." Then Sting grabbed her other hand and said the same thing both of them smiling at her. Making her blush and giggle.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Well shall we go?" Lucy asks following the major with the boys walking on either side of her.

"You two look very handsome also" She said looking at them smiling making them blush now.

They all were greeted by music and people dancing and chatting in a huge ball room, a band playing on the stage and tables with food and drinks on the opposite side. Lights a little dim and people twirling around laughing in the middle. It was very beautiful in here, White walls and a blue tile on the floor.

We walk over to the side where there is a table with chairs so the exceeds can sit down and so we can look around more. The music changed to being slow and every one grabbed a partner. Lucy looked at the boys then to the exceeds and huffed.

"Well who wants to split the dance half and half to dance with me? I don't want to just sit around pleaseeeeeeeeee guys." Lucy begs looking hopeful and the two just look at eachother.

"I'll take first half you take second?" Rogue said with a stotic face looking at Sting, who nodded.

**Rogues POV**

I smile inwardly and walk up to Lucy and put my hand out inviting her for a dance. She smiles at me and takes it so we go to the dance floor. Lucy puts her hands on my shoulders and I put mine on her waist. I look down and smile seeing shes blushing looking to the side while we start to move to the music. I pull her close to me breathing in her sent and just thinking about how amazing she is.

"You know I have never done this for anyone." I said calmly enjoying her blushing face looking at me with those big chocolate eyes.

"Well I'm honored Rios." She said quietly smiling up at me. I gotta admit I love the nickname, its cute coming from her. Lucy truely is something amazing if she can break me out of my stoticness. She's so caring and loving, plus beautiful so its a big win.

We continued dancing till Sting stepped in asking to take over, which I agree since it was the deal. So I walk back to the exceeds, they all smile at me sitting there.

"Thanks for doing this for Lulu! She looks really happy being able to finally dance without dealing with her father or perverted men trying to get in her dress or anything! She loves these things, but is scared of them because of people like the major from the past." stated Torch watching his mother dance with Sting smiling and chatting with him.

"As long as it makes her happy." I said calmly petting Fro and smiling. I end up listening to their conversation since I have nothing else to do while waiting for them and smile.

**Lucys POV**

I can't believe I got to finally come to a ball without dealing with perverts and be happy! I smile while dancing with Sting and giggle a little.

"Whats so funny Blondie?" He asked eyeing me like I was crazy.

"I was just happy that I can come to one of these finally without dealing with perverts." I said smiling up at him. I explain, "When I was with my father I would have to come to these things for suitors since my father wanted more money so he would try to sell me off to any rich man. They would all be perverts and try to get in my dress or do anything with me while dancing because my father allowed it. I hated it and would just try to avoid dancing while at these things. So this is very nice being able to dance with you and Rios, I thank you both for this really." I said looking down feeling ashamed that I dragged them here for my own happiness. I know Rios is listening so I look at him with a sad smile.

Nova stops dancing and pulls me over towards Rios so we can all talk. We end up stepping outside for fresh air and since the sun is setting there is a light breeze. We all walk through the garden holding the cats in silent and go to sit on a bench surrounded by flowers and a fountain. I smile as I sit down and begin to talk.

"I'm sorry I basically dragged you here for my own happiness." I said looking down while they sit on either side of me and Torch looks at me sadly from my lap.

"We came here because we wanted to make you happy Luce. You didn't drag us here, we came on our own free will for you." Nova said looking at me and Rios nodded while I looked at them.

"And we won't allow perverted men to touch you while we are around." Rios stated smiling a little at me which makes me smile a bit and look at Torch. Which he hugs my tummy and smiles at me.

"Thanks guys for everything so far. It means a lot to me and Torch, I can tell he worries about me too much" I said scratching him behind the ears. I kissed both the boys on the cheek and hugged the exceeds smiling.

"So let's go dance and have some more fun then head back to the hotel to sleep! Tomorrow we can head to the council and then home to party for your first mission." Sting said smiling standing up and helping me up. I smile at them all and skip back towards the ball room and stop to look at them.

"Thank you Nova and Rios again for doing this and being so kind. I know it has only been two days and we didn't start off on a good note at the last GMG, but now is what counts and I'm so happy to have all of you and the guild now." I said with a curtsy and smiled at them. I equipped 3 lollipops for the kids and their faces got so bright and flew towards me grabbing one saying thanks. I giggled and started walking again.

"You don't have to thank us. We are happy doing it for you." Rios said walking up to me and Nova did too.

"Yeah, we care about ya already so its no biggy" he said looking like its not a big deal and makes me giggle again at them.

After that we danced and laughed, having a lot of fun. The boys growled at any men that tried to touch me or talk to me and it made me laugh 'cause they would basically run away from us. It was the best ball ever and I couldn't help but smile once we changed out of the nice clothes and walked back to the hotel thanking the major for everything.

The next day we made our way to the council and I talked to them. I ended up getting them to lay off the guild with their complaints and bills since I offered to do some work for them every once a month that they needed. They happily agreed and took a liking to me since I was so kind and the dragon duo just watched in amazement that I could help the guild so much! I chuckled at them and told them they could help if they'd like when the council sends me on missions, which they agree.

Now we are heading home on the train and I can't help but smile at them. Think how great my life is now. I know this family won't leave me and how luck I am to have them all now. With that I fall asleep leaning against Nova smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**No ones POV **_** ~Time skip 6 months~**_

If you ask anyone in all of Floire about the guild Sabertooth, they would talk about 'The Angel' of the guild. If anyone tired to mess with her, you'd have the whole guild on you. This angel is also very scary all by herself if you mess with any of her family. Anyone would know she is very protective and is always with the dragon duo also.

**Torches POV**

It has been 6 months so far being with Sabertooth and I couldn't be happier! Lulu is the 'Angel' of the guild because she has changed them all to be happy and she is always helping everyone no matter what. She really is an angel, everyone in Floire knows her as that, but unless your apart of the guild no one knows who she used to be. After she went to the council 6 months ago the guild has become happier because the master is out partying with all of us in the guild and laughing. Lulu does paper work for the master to help him, goes shopping and hangs out with minerva a lot, hangs out with everyone in the guild and talks to them, AND still goes on missions and helps the council! Its insane how much she does and she is like the happiest I've ever seen her!

Mom and I are even more close with the boys and my brother and sister. We still live with eachother and basically all stay in one room even though their is three bedrooms. Hehe its nice to walk up all of us cuddling like a big family then Lulu would make food singing for all of us. I'm so happy living like this and having a mom like her. She truely is perfect.

**Lucys POV**

"GUYS WAKEY WAKEY! Uncle Jiemma going to annouce who's going to the GMG! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee come on!" I Yelled jumping on the bed waking up the boys since the exceeds where already in the kitchen.

I hear groning and then all of a sudden my ancles are grabbed and pulled. I squeak and fall back in the middle of them on my back laughing. Its been 6 months with these guys and we are all extremely close. We know everything about eachother and I know they are my mates, but we still haven't done anything about it 'cause we never talk about it. We pretty much act like we all together anyways so I don't push.

"That squeak was so cute! hahahahaha" Nova said laughing while sitting up. I tackled him back down.

"Don't make fun of me." I pouting sitting on his chest crossing my arms then Rios sat up looking at me smirking. oh no...

"But your so adorable we can't resist." He said raising his hands coming towards me. I 'eep' and try to crawl away, but Sting grabbed my leg pulling me back laughing evily. I look back with my eyes wide while they pull me back then start to tickle me like crazy.

"hahaha- stop-haha-Rios!-hahahaha-Nova!- ha- I'm going to kick your butts-hahahahaha" I said between laughing trying to get away wiggling around. That goes on for the next minute then they stop. I'm out of breath and they are laughing so I smirk then pushed Sting out of bed then Rogue on the other side. I laugh at their faces then hide under the blankets trying to get away.

"So you push us out of bed then hide?! So not cool!" Sting said getting back in bed on my right side then Rogue on the other side and they both jump under the blanket with me laughing. They both kiss either side of my cheeks then laugh more because I blush madly at them.

We all just lay there under the blanket while I roll on my belly with my arms under my chin. They roll on their side looking at me smiling.

"Who do you think will get to go to GMG? I hope its you guys so you can kick fairy butt for me." I said smiling and that earned some chuckles.

"I think all three of us will end up going." Rios said rolling on his belly too then Nova did the same.

"Can we go to the beach to train some also? I want to go swimming, pleaseeee?" I begged looking at them with puppy dog eyes

"Of course! Invite the guild too if they'd like." Nova said smiling at me and Rios nodded.

"YAY!" I smile brightly at them and it makes them blush and laugh. "Lets go eat and head out! Nova how about we not make a mess eating this time and RIos you can help with the dishes"

We all nod and got ready then went to eat, after that we made our way to the guild 30 mins later. I kicked open the doors holding the exceeds and smiling, "We're here!" and everyone cheered.

"HI lu-chan! Your just in time for master to announce who goes to the GMG!" Min-chan said running up to glomp me.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP BRATS! GMG is in 3 months and the people that are going to be doing it are; Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and Lucy with Minerva as step in or just extra. Make me proud and become number one again!" Uncle yelled smiling and everyone cheered loud. I ran up to second floor and whispered in his ear inviting everyone to the beach with us to train and party. He nodded and looked back at everyone who was waiting for him to say something.

I get up and sit on the rail looking at everyone smiling, "I was inviting everyone that wants to come, to go to the beach to train and party!"

Then everyone cheered and saying "LETS PARTY!" Which makes me laugh and raise my hands smiling at everyone, excited to be able to go out and have fun. I look at the boys and smile while still sitting on the rail, they just smile up at me. I should really talk to them about the mating thing soon. I think we are around eachother enough to know so I think its time.

I jump down to first floor and land on my feet gracefully and smiling only to be attacked by Torch, Fro, and Lector. All smiling talking about how its going to be so much fun going to the beach with everyone.

"Mom, mom, mom! Can we go to and swim with you!?" Lector asked and i giggled.

"Fro thinks so too!" "Yeah!" the other two say.

"Of course! I wasn't going to just leave you here! Sillys!" I say while petting their heads smilng and giggling. I gave them lollipops and they go fly off saying thanks to talk with eachother. I walk up to the boys and smile at them which they smile back.

"I have to talk to you two sometime alone if thats ok?" I asked looking at them blushing a little. They nodded and we went home telling the exceeds to come back whenever they are done here which they agree. So now we are just walking in silence towards the house and I'm trying to figure out a way to talk to them about this whole mating thing.

"Sooooo... You guys know about the whole mates thing right?" I started as we walked into the house.

**Rogue POV**

Oh god shes talking about the mate thing! I mean she's my mate, but how do we talk about this without being awkward. It's been 6 months and we have gotten extremely close to her and we just never talked about this. I hope she can accept both of us, that would be sad if not.

"Yes, we have talked about it before." I said calmly but on the inside I was freaking out.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I have two. I'm just worried they won't accept it." She said quietly looking down while sitting down on her bed. I look at Sting to see he has a shocked face like I do. Really?! So we are not crazy for both being her mate and she ours?!

"Listen Blondie, nothing wrong with having two mates. Nor the two sharing one person." Sting said while sitting down next to her looking at her. So I go to sit on the other side of her.

She took in a big breath then said, "I'm in love with both of you. You both are my mates, but I'm scared that I will ruin something between us all or better yet you two. You both have done so much for me and have always been there these past 6 months and its been amazing. Both of you have accepted me and Torch as family and I don't want to ruin his chances of having fathers just 'cause I want you both."

Sting and I look at eachother with shocked faces. _'She loves both of us!'_ we both thought then smiled knowing how to show that we can share together.


End file.
